After cars 3
by ScarletGoldenriver
Summary: Just some things that I thought of... Its mainly about lightning and sally...But ima say now that it has a bit of Sexual action here...


This story will be about what happend after cars 3... And contains Language with Sexual content :P

6AM

Lightning woke up to his alarm clock and instead of hitting the snooze button he decided to throw it against the wall.

Lightning: Oh I hate mornings... He said groggily

Lightning fell back asleep. Seconds later he had a banging on his door.

Cruz: Mr. Mcqueen! Come on, time to wake up!

Lightning: Just go back to sleep cruz...

Cruz: Okay then. Guess Ill just have to go tell Ms. Carerra!

Sally: Tell me what? She said in confusion

Lightning groaned and they both heard it

Cruz: Mr. Mcqueen stop being old and lets go!

Sally: Ill deal with him cruz. She chuckled

Cruz drove to Willys butte while sally drove into lightnings cone seeing him Exhausted.

Sally: Stickers, You Okay?

Lightning: Im fine... He mumbled

Sally glared at lightning feeling sorry for him, especially how hard we was working lately.

Sally Drove over to him and started nuzzling him on his fender. Lightning started to grin

Sally: I think you need a break.

Lightning: Yeah, And so do you

Doc: And so you both are not taking any breaks.

Lightnings engine (Heart) Nearly skipped a beat

Doc: Oh sorry kid, Had no idea you were so jumpy.

Sally chuckled along with doc.

Lightning: You could atleast give me a warning next time

Sally: Yeah doc. You should give him a warning next time

Doc: Yeah, Okay, Well lightning I need you at the track with cruz in like 10 minutes.

Lightning: Yay...

Sally chuckled and nuzzled his fender again

Doc: Eh, No making out this morning. It will get you distracted. Anyways...Ill see you in a few Kid.

Lightning: Guess that means I have some time to spend with you.

Sally: Hey, Did you hear what doc said?

Lightning: Yeah well thats doc, and this is me.

Sally: Mhm.

Lightning grabbed her tire, spun her around and was locked in a passionate kiss with her. But instead it turned into a make-out session

Mater snuck up to his cone and peeked through the window. Very suprised he was, so he went to get doc.

Doc came back and found lightning making out with sally. Then he started banging on the door again.

Doc: Cmon kid! Stop getting distracted.

Lightning: But doc I-

Doc: We dont have time for this Mcqueen!

Lightning furiously revved his engine at doc and took off towards the track.

Sally: Doc, Why are you putting so much pressure on him!

Doc: Because im his and Cruzs mentor, I can treat him the way I want.

Sally: Yeah. But im his girlfriend and his Lawyer. *She snapped at doc*

Doc: Yeah well Im the judge and im telling you to get back to work.

Sally: Fine!

Lightning was doing laps with cruz around the Butte.

Cruz reconized he was going faster than usual, even faster than her.

Cruz: Mr. Mcqueen slow down!

Lightning: Im fine!

Lightning went to drift around the turn, Instead his axle snapped and he went straight in the cactus patch.

Doc: Kid!

Cruz Gasped and drove over to him.

Doc: Kid are you alright?

Lightning: For chrysler sake, Im fine!

Cruz: Mr. Mcqueen, I told you to-

Lightning: Cruz, I dont give a damn.

Doc: Loose that attitude of yourś mcqueen!

Lightning: I DONT HAVE AN ATTITUDE! * He bellowed*

Cruz got scared and backed up slowly.

Doc: Kid, Im not sure what your problem is but-

Lightning:PROBLEM? I DONT HAVE A PROBLEM!

Cruz drove over to lightning with sally.

Sally noticed he was flaming hot with flames coming out of his Muffler.

Sally: Stickers chill. He is just being sarcastic as usual.

Cruz: To be honest, I think Mr. Mcqueen is Hangry. (Hungry/Angry, Lol It fits in)

Lightning: Actually, I think its a little thing called, IM TIRED!

Doc: Well thats not my fault you wanna stay up all night Jacking off with sally!

Sally: Doc! What the hell is wrong with you?!

Lightning: Well its not my fault that I cant have 5 MINUTES WITH HER!

Doc: WELL DONT YELL AT ME ACTING LIKE ITS MY FAULT!

Lightning: WELL IT KINDA FUCKING IS!

Sheriff: HEY! WATCH THAT MOUTH OF YOURS MCQUEEN!

Lightning: YOUR SUPPOSE TO BE TRAINING CRUZ AND NOT ME ANYWAYS!

SHE IS THE ONE RACING THIS SEASON! *He was Gasping for breath*

Sally Went over to lightning Messaging his tire then he jerked back from her. Then lightning really pale really quickly.

Cruz: Mr. Mcqueen please dont tell me your going to vomit...

Doc: Come on Mcqueen, Lets go. We can train later.

Just then lightning started gagging but nothing was coming out because it was very dry and humid outside.

Then doc rubbed lightnings side as he tried to get him to move, But right when he touched his side, He vomited his dinner he had last night.

Sally: Now doc why the hell would you do that?

Doc: I forgot his body is Sensitive.

Sally: If I could. I would slap the shit out of you right now.

Cruz went over to lightnings side feeling his bodyheat.

Doc: Sally, I need you to comfort him.

Sally: Um, If youre asking me to kiss him, thats not happening.

Doc: Well yeah, It is.

Lightning: Yeah sal, It shouldnt be that bad.

Cruz touched his sensitive spot again and he vomited right in front of sally.

Sally: As you were saying?

Lightning: That one wasnt my fault, Okay?

Sally: Well it came out of your body.

Doc: Okay kids, Sally I need you to get him in his comfort zone

Sally: Fine...

Sally started to kiss lightning Roughly

Doc: Damn sally, Not that much.

Doc Injected a needle into lightnings sensitive spot. Sally felt lightning twitch a little.

Cruz started to get Jealous of sally kissing lightning. But she couldnt help herself, So she ran her eyes across his Sexy red curved body...

Sally glanced over at cruz knowing what she was doing, Then sally stopped kissing lightning.

Doc: That should work.

Lightning looked over at cruz watching her glare at his body

Lightning: Uh...Cruz?

Cruz: oh! Uh... Sorry, I was in space for a second

Sally: Yeah. On lightnings body...*She mumbled*

Cruz: Wait, What?

Sally: I think its time we head back.

Cruz: No, I want to know what you just said!

Lightning: Chill cruz.

Cruz moved closer to lightning as if she was going to kiss him.

Sally moved in front of cruz to block her way.

Sally: Listen you little bitch, Lightning is mine and not yours!

Lightning nearly went in shock hearing what she just said.

Cruz: Fine!

Everyone headed back to town and lightning was getting his new paintjob (From the Maters tall tales *Tokyo Mater*)

Flo: Hey honey

Sally: Hey flo

Flo: I cant wait to seen lightnins new paintjob

Sally: Yeah, Me too

1 Hour later...

Ramone: Holy Chrysler Mcqueen, Youre gonna attract all the girls

Lightning: Ka-Chow...

Everyone saw lightning drive out of ramones shop

Flo dropped all of the drinks she had in her tire and cruz fainted but sally just kept staring at him in shock

Lightning drove over to sally seeing almost everyone fainted

Lightning: What do ya think?

Sally: I...Its...Um, I mean-

Lightning locked in a passionate kiss with her

Everyone woke up from when they fainted, Doc looked over to lightning seeing how horny he was at this moment

Then lightning had his tires all over her

Cruz: Mr. Mcqueen!

Sheriff: Ooh. I like this.

Doc started chuckling

Doc: Just keep goin kid

As soon as doc said that, Sally rubbed her tire against his codpiece with lightning Moaning in pleasure

Cruz kept glaring at the silver dragon on lightnings side

Everyone was in a good mood.

Especially lightning and sally.

**THE END**_~_


End file.
